This invention relates to a priming system for two cycle engines. Priming is old but this invention provides electrically operated priming which is timed on starting and is subject to temperature override.
Morita U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,417 shows a cold starting device which has a switch which is closed to start a timer to energize an oil pump to supply oil to the throttle plate of a carburetor for 3 seconds. The oil is to enhance the seal between the piston rings and the cylinder wall. The present design has a switch which is closed to prime the engine with added gasoline and has timing means responsive to switch opening to provide timed operation of the priming means for a given time or until the engine temperature reaches a predetermined value. The present design allows the operator to prime the engine whenever that is perceived as desireable.